


Tale As Old As Time

by melanie2612



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, copious amounts of disney jokes, leona is a kitty, other twisted wonderland characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie2612/pseuds/melanie2612
Summary: Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Tale As Old As Time

“I can see what’s happening.” 

Jack is halfway into his hamburger, making a pretty spectacular mess, when Ruggie makes his declaration. He glances up, watching as his dorm mate draws a sad face in ketchup with a french fry. Around a mouthful of food, Jack manages to ask fairly coherently. 

“What?”

Ruggie locked eyes with him, 

“And he doesn’t have a clue!” 

“Who? Leona?”

Ruggie sighs, adding sad eyebrows to his art. 

“Even you must have noticed he’s been out of it lately. Staring off into space, talking to himself, I think he’s even had trouble sleeping lately.”

“What, is he sick?”

“Lovesick.” 

Jack raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Ruggie, seriously?”

“He never lets things get to him! What else could it be besides that?” 

“Dunno.” 

They finished the rest of their lunch in silence. Jack had to admit Ruggie might have a point. Leona, prideful and nonchalant as he was, had seemed a little off lately. As the two split off for their next classes of the day, a simple plan formed in Jack’s head. 

When school was out for the day, Jack made his way to the athletics field where the magical shift club held practice. Around his own dorm mates, Leona was probably more aware of his actions, but Jack had to wonder if maybe some of the fellow magical shift club members had noticed anything weird about Leona. 

The fact that Jack was pretty bad at human interaction naturally made it harder for him to pull someone aside and ask. The second he stepped foot on the field, a gathered group of players fled like a pack of scared gazelles, save for one. If Epel was at all intimidated by the tall wolf boy stalking his way, the little Pomefiore showed no reaction. 

“If you’re looking for Leona, he’s probably still pulling a Vil and staring into the mirror on his locker like it’ll answer him.” 

“Damn. Ruggie said he was acting off but, I was hoping it was just some passing thing.”

Epel hummed and continued to lace his cleats. 

“Nope. He’s been like that since last week.”

“The hell, you guys lose or something?”

“Mmm, no. We’ve been doing fine. Nothing new...except...maybe…” Epel trailed off, then shrugged, “But I don’t know why that would be it.” 

“What?” Jack had sat down next to him. If Epel knew the answer, Jack was all ears. 

“We were doing practice kicks, and Leona always goes hard on those. So, no one was surprised when the ball flew out of bounds and, wouldn't you know it, hit someone walking by.”

“Who?”

Epel made a face halfway between a smirk and a grimace. 

“Malleus Draconia.” 

Jack whistled, “Damn, I’m surprised you still have a field to play on.” 

“Yeah, well...I guess whatever revenge he decided to take, maybe Leona got the brunt of it. He must be cursed.” 

Leona was by no means small, but the Diasomnia dorm head stood towering above most others at school, his spiral pair of black horns as eye-catching as they were terrifying. That was not to mention the kind of magical power he held. If Malleus had taken serious offense at being hit with a football, Jack was amazed Leona was still standing and in one piece. 

“So, did they fight it out or what?”

“No, they didn’t come to blows or anything. They just talked for a little bit. Leona did wander back on the field looking kind of dazed though. Maybe Malleus did curse him, or at least threatened him.”

People were not usually foolish enough to test Leona’s patience in casual conversation. Threatening him sounded like something only the most feared student at the school could accomplish. 

“Yo, Epel!” Leona’s voice from the field startled them both. He looked as unfazed as usual, watching the two with half-lidded green eyes. 

“Well, off to work I go.” Epel grabbed his helmet and headed off to join the rest of the team on the field. He offered one last piece of advice over his shoulder as he went, “Maybe ask Lilia, he’s the most agreeable member of that group.”

Jack left feeling even more confused than before. If Malleus truly had cursed Leona, there was no way the Savanaclaw dorm leader would take that lying down. Leona would have already settled it, one way or another. He was lost in thought enough to be on autopilot, his legs already heading to the one dorm always avoided instinctually. 

Staring up at the black castle wreathed in thorns, Jack was fully prepared to give up and accept that Ruggie be damned, it wasn’t his problem anyway, when a light tap on his shoulder nearly startled him out of his skin. 

The smallest member of the Diasomnia elite smiled up at Jack, magenta eyes narrowed. 

“Well, well, what an unexpected guest.” 

“I was just leaving.”

“Oh no, stay a while, I insist. I’ve been meaning to talk to someone from Savanaclaw!” He steered Jack towards the doors without waiting for his answer. That is how Jack found himself having rosehip tea and an array of pink and blue sweets with Lilia Vanrouge.

“You’re here about Leona, yes?”

Jack had no interest in being cursed, so he nodded, fearful that somehow if he spoke, it would offend the baby faced co-leader. 

“Then, I suppose the feelings are mutual.”

“Eh?”

“Malleus has been in a stupor this whole week. He got one of his horns caught on a tapestry and ripped the whole thing down, drank his tea so fast Sebek almost had to give him a heimlich...very un-Malleus like behavior.” He stirred far more sugar than any living being should enjoy into his tea. “I must imagine your Leona has been inline with the same actions.”

Jack thought for a second about what he had actually seen Leona doing. He definitely seemed to stare off at random points in space, but wasn’t that just something leonine folks did? As for not being able to sleep, he had seemed to find Leona curled or sprawled out in random places much less frequently lately. 

“Yeah, he’s been weird too. I heard he hit Draconia with football.” 

“Oh yes, that. Well, an unfortunate coincidence, certainly not worth getting upset over, although what those two talked about, I couldn’t say.” 

“So, you don’t think, Leona’s cursed?”

Lilia chuckled. “Oh, I highly doubt it. When Malleus curses people, everyone knows about it.” 

“Then, what the hell’s up with them?”

“I’d let it go if I were you. Of course, If you enjoy mucking about in other people’s love lives, best be prepared for the consequences.”

Jack almost choked on a petit four. 

“Love life?!” he wheezed. 

Lilia nodded sagely. “It’s got all the tell tale signs. Wistful sighing, daydreaming, awkward glances at each other from across the cafeteria.” 

“Oh...I guess Ruggie was on to something.” 

Lilia finished his tea and locked Jack with serious eyes. 

“Mr. Howl, let me give you some very good advice. Butt out while you can. I assure you neither Leona nor Malleus will appreciate the peanut gallery poking their noses into their love affair.” 

He made a very valid point. Jack didn’t need the ire of either. 

“No chance, no way. I won’t say a word.” 

Lilia smiled and slid a pink tart across the table.

“Good boy.” 

Another week passed without much incident. Ruggie had walked in on Leona picking the petals off a flower and reciting ‘he loves me, he loves me not.’ and almost walked into a rake cartoon style. Lilia managed to hold his laughter in as he watched Malleus fuss over his hair and finally showed mercy on his fumbling dorm head by offering to braid it. He touched it off with a fully bloomed black rose behind one of the tall boy’s pointed ears. 

“Relax, Mal. Anyone would kill to have your attention, to be part of your world. You can do this.” 

Malleus was a man of few words and even fewer expressions, but he offered his small friend a tiny smile. 

“Thank you, Lilia. Your encouragement is appreciated.” 

“Hakuna Matata.” 

Malleus looked confused. “Hot Tuna Masala?”

“Oh, it’s just something I’ve heard the Savanaclaw folks say. It means no worries.” 

“Hmm. If you say so.” 

Lilia patted him on the back, “You’ve got this.” 

Malleus thought he’d much rather be cursed to sleep forever than deal with these feelings, but he’d had about enough of zoning out so much he caught his horns on another fragile object, so the final straw was to admit to his feelings. He’d tried ignoring them, or trying to get over it by focusing on other things, but that just led to him daydreaming, thoughts on the other boy. 

About green eyes that matched his own. A lazy smile without a hint of fear or inkling of backing down from Malleus’s intense aura. A half-hearted apology but genuine concern in asking if Malleus was okay, one warm and calloused hand massaging the already healing red spot left from the ball making contact on Malleus’s cheek. Only then had Leona seemed to realize what he was doing, and the soothing warmth was gone, but a very appealing flush had appeared in its place. Malleus replayed those tragically short few seconds in his mind on repeat like a scratched record. Eyes, smile, hand, blush. He shook his head and felt the braid swinging behind him. Leona also wore part of his hair in braids. He felt then that his own thoughts had become a gramophone, looping the same hopeless sappy love song on repeat. Every trailing thought brought him back to Leona. 

The Savanaclaw leader was stretched out under his favorite tree in the main courtyard. Most of his body was in the sun, only his head and neck protected by shade. Normally, he’d be unconscious, but closing his eyes recently only seemed to summon that heat he felt when he’d stood there, stupefied by how smooth and perfect Malleus’s skin had been.  
He’d just...straight up caressed another boy’s face, his brain taking a holiday in lala land. Leona huffed and rolled over. So what if Diasomnia’s boss had eyes like stars and hair like the night sky. So what if his intense gaze made Leona feel like prey instead of predator. So what if his lips looked softer than rose petals and sweeter than honey. No big deal. Leona groaned and threw one arm over his eyes. He was losing his goddamn mind. 

Malleus found him like that, posed like someone who’d just fainted. He took a moment to be amused by Leona’s ears and tail, which seemed to be flicking in unison. Then Malleus, silent as a whisper, slid down and sat next to him. 

“Kingscholar.” 

Leona slid his arm down, opening his eyes to meet an equally green gaze. His heart fluttered like a caged bird. He wondered if Malleus could hear it. Unsteady, like a drumbeat marching off on it’s own. 

“Draconia.” he said smartly. 

They stared at each other for a while, both looking serious. Leona was, in fact, admiring the rose, it’s petals matching the same beautiful blue black of Malleus’s nightfall hair. He thought about the red roses in the Heartslabyul dorm’s front garden and how he’d grab one the next chance he got. 

Malleus was focused on the scar running vertical along Leona’s right eye. He wondered where it came from, how old it was, did it sometimes ache? He was taller than Leona when they stood, but sitting down like this he could easily meet his eyes. 

“I’ve been dreaming about you.” He said at last. 

Leona blinked, his mouth open slightly. 

“Eh?”

“Dreams. I walked with you. It was nice. It was in summer. There was a beach, I was staring into the water, you had a lovely bunch of coconuts.” He was rambling, the train of thought he’d kept on track so far derailing off into a wreck of epic proportions.

Leona put a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“Okay. I get it.” He moved his hand and gave Malleus the smallest, quickest kiss in history. It was, however, just as soft and sweet as he’d imagined. “I like you too.” 

Malleus didn’t respond at first, and Leona began to worry that he’d misread the situation and was about to be obliterated. There had only been a slim chance of sharing these feelings. Maybe Malleus had come here to ask Leona to kindly stay out of his dreams from now on. Leona had his own dreams, ones he’d never share, they had been nowhere as innocent as summer and coconuts. 

“Malleus?” he called the other’s name. 

The taller boy’s serious face bloomed into a small, happy expression, eyes sparkling.  
“Can...we do that again?”

Leona snorted, the tension clearing from his system. 

“Yeah, c’mere.” 

Their lips met again, for longer this time. Leona let himself slide back into the grass but grunted when Malleus landed on top of him. The horned boy didn’t break their kiss, but he rolled over, positioning Leona without even looking. Normally, he’d have protested more about being manhandled but Malleus’s hand had found one of his ears and began to gently scratch behind it. Leona leaned into the touch, his cheek rubbing into Malleus’s palm. The other boy broke their kiss, laughing softly. Leona growled, but it turned into a disgruntled purr as Malleus moved his hand under Leona’s chin. 

“Cute. So you really are just a big cat.” 

“Shut up.” 

Malleus smiled with his teeth, showing his own small fangs. 

“Kitty.”

Leona wrinkled his nose. Making sure to make himself as heavy as possible, he draped himself along Malleus, pressing his face into the taller boy's pale neck. 

“You owe me for stealing all my good sleeping time. So shut up and be my pillow for a while. 

Malleus obliged, content to reach up and run a hand into Leona’s thick mane of hair. 

After a few minutes, Malleus carefully sat up, adjusting Leona so his head rested neatly in the other’s lap. 

“We should talk a little bit.” 

Leona opened one eye. “Why?”

“We have...just gotten together after all.” 

“Fine. So you're my boyfriend now.” 

“Boyfriend. You really are being a little nonchalant about this.” 

“You pushed me into the grass for a nice make out session.” Leona pointed out. 

Malleus agreed, he had gotten excited. He’d never had a boyfriend, let alone one like Leona. Most people gave him a wide berth. Even his fellows in the Diasomnia dorm gave him space, only Lilia going far enough to err on the side of what could be called teasing him. 

“I think you’re special.” he told Leona. 

“Yeah? Right back at ya.” 

Malleus leaned down, touching their noses together. Somehow that much more tender gesture embarrassed Leona more than the kiss and he blushed. 

“What?”

“You really aren’t scared of me.” 

“I wouldn’t wanna fight you, but other than that, nah.” 

He kissed Malleus’s forehead. 

“Besides, could anyone really be scared of someone who actually uttered the words ‘ a lovely bunch of coconuts’?”

Malleus was tempted, for just a second, to put a very small sleeping curse on Leona, just so he wouldn’t have to deem the jibe worthy of an answer, but the lion eared boy was already back in dreamland, eyes closed and breathing even. What a talent. 

“Have it your way, sleeping beauty. We’ll talk later.” 

He returned the forehead kiss and raised his head to find Leona’s other two Savanaclaw doggies watching them with matching expressions of awe. He held one finger up to his lips and winked. The two very wisely made themselves scarce. 

Once out of the Diasomnia head’s view, Ruggie and Jack both confirmed they had seen the same thing. 

Ruggie shook his head and opened his arms in a wide shrug. 

“In short, our pal is doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does a ship ever just possess you to write about it at 10pm on a Friday night?  
> Twisted Wonderland has me shook, I love these beautiful useless Disney bishounen and I know maybe 1% of canon information so if this is OOC be gentle I just love (1) catboy and (1) horny boy. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter being a leona lovemail account @owari_no_homo


End file.
